


Despicable Things

by RZZMG



Series: Weasley het couple stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Biting, Character Death, Childbirth, Dominant!Ron, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lust Potion/Spell, Memory Alteration, Mindfuck, Murder, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Surprise Ending, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The despicable things people will do for revenge - and power. Ron Weasley kidnaps his ex, Pansy Parkinson, to teach her a hard lesson in betrayal... but who's really the victim and who's the tormentor in this evil, little game of revenge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicable Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> WARNING: THIS IS A VERY DARK FIC CONTAINING DISTURBING IMAGERY. YOU ARE WARNED!
> 
> This was my pinch-hit submission for the 2013 HP_PRISONERFEST (hp-prisonerfest.livejournal.com). Here was the prompt I worked from for this fic exchange:
> 
> PROMPT: Ron/Pansy, control, humiliation, misuse of power, struggle between hating everything that is done to/with them and enjoying some small parts of it, dub-/non-con, angst" and "no happy endings for them, no 'secretly in love with the other', or secretly loving everything that is done to them. I don't mean I want a dark fic that is all about rape, they can enjoy parts etc, but not everything, this isn't consensual and should be treated that way.  
> TIMELINE: Post-war (2002), discards all of "The Deathly Hallows" epilogue.
> 
> To Imera: I hope you enjoyed your gift!
> 
> To Ladysashi: Thank you for the quick beta turn-around, and your help brainstorming this piece! Couldn't have done it without you, dahling!
> 
> Thank you to the HP_Prisonerfest Mods for asking me to pinch-hit! I LOVED doing this! :)

Finally, he'd put Pansy Parkinson in her place, the ruddy slag.

Finally, he was free of the nagging whispers that had driven him insane for nearly four years.

His mind was still, his own at long last. It was silent.

Too silent.

* * *

 

_**LAST NIGHT...** _ _  
_

"Wake up."

He spanked Parkinson's bare arse pretty hard with the flat of his hand. The resounding 'whack' of flesh on flesh made Ron's groin tighten.

Her response made him smile: a gasp of bewilderment mingled with a woman's indignant outrage. She jingled her arms, and looked up when she found them bound above her head. Rather than panic, she let out a snarl of fury.

"Let me go, whoever you are, and I won't tell the Ministry that you've kidnapped me for nefarious purposes," she demanded, her tone calmer than he'd expected.

Ron stayed behind her, letting his hands roam over her smooth, unblemished skin. She had lovely, full curves and delectable assets. He'd had a chance to fondle them already, when he'd removed her clothing and trussed her up earlier.

_She's still beautiful... for a traitorous cunt._

In fact, he'd done a lot of things to her while she'd been unconscious. He'd fingered her tight pussy and sucked her nipples. He'd let out some slack on the chains that held her up to bring her head down to his crotch level, and he'd fucked her relaxed mouth. He'd come on her lips and chin. He'd even licked over her fading Dark Mark.

Now that she was awake, though, he could engage in the real fun.

"Not just yet," he murmured, caressing her firm bum. "You still have a lot to answer for, Pansy, and I've spent years waiting to give you what you deserve."

She twisted her head around, looking at him over her shoulder. "Weasley? Is that you?"

_You know who it is. You feel it deep inside, my dear. Don't play coy._

He smacked her rump again, twice as hard as before. "Glad you remember me."

Pansy barked a laugh. "Yeah, well, you weren't very memorable overall, I promise you. Barely a blip."

He spanked her until his hand hurt. "Liar," he snarled, and pulled her hair. "You were in love with me. You begged me not to dump you."

Her laughter was sharp, undaunted by the stinging blows he landed on her flesh. "I was talking about your prick - not much there to bother remembering."

Tilting her hips back, he used the chains to pull her legs apart as wide as they could go, and then locked them in place with a wave of his wand. "We'll see about that."

She was only a bit damp as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

_I was the first in here. I'll make you remember._

He fucked into her hard and deep, opening her up with a brutal thrust that he knew hurt by the gasp of pain that escaped her lips.

"Familiar now?" he growled as he began pounding her pussy.

She didn't reply, merely hung her head loose on her shoulders and relaxed. He took the offering without a bothered conscience, shuttling into her with all the power in his thighs and hips. He knew it must be hurting her, but she didn't make a sound as he took her.

He bent over her and plucked her nipples with hard pinches and bit the space between her throat and her shoulder, leaving marks.

"Tell me you don't remember that."

Her jaw was tight, her voice controlled when she answered. "I don't remember that."

He twisted her nipples until she moaned with pain, not pleasure.

"You always were a nasty, little liar."

"You, too," she countered. "Tell me: does your fiancée know that you've been pining after me since you were eighteen? Does prissy, little Granger know you were shagging me those six months when you were working at your brother's joke shop in London and she was off at Hogwarts? I bet she doesn't." There was smugness to her tone now, the type of a voice a woman uses when she personally understands a man's darker, more bestial nature. "Does she know that this is who you really are, under the mask of false respectability you wear every day? Does she know you fucked an ex-Death Eater and liked it?"

 _You_   _are a Death Eater, my dear. There is no 'ex' about it._

"Shut up," he snarled. "You're one to talk about respectability. At least Hermione's the only other woman I've touched. How many men have you been with over the last four years, since then? Ten? Twenty?"

Her answer was silence. Ron waited for a response, entertaining himself with sexually torturing her, stimulating her clit, but denying her an orgasm.

When it was clear Pansy would say nothing in the face of his allegation, he slapped her hip and slammed his hips into hers. "Thought so," he replied, straining as his orgasm crept up on him. He let go with a shout, coming deep inside her body.

When he regained enough breath to speak, he leaned his mouth over her ear and hissed in it. "You're a slag who lets dark wizards have at her."

Pulling out of her, he moved back several steps, feeling supremely satisfied by the mess he'd made of her cunt.

Pansy lifted her head and turned to look over her shoulder, meeting his eye. She stared at him as if she were puzzling through something in her head about him – something that disturbed her.

"Apparently, so," she replied.

Her implication had him going cold. He turned and left the room, heading for the bathroom to clean up, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

After a shower that included a thorough lathering of soap, Ron was ready for Round Two.

He dried off, tossing his towel aside, and headed back into the main room in the cottage he'd rented under an alias for tonight and tomorrow. His naked cock bobbed as he made his way across to where Pansy was hanging. She'd gone limp, clearly to conserve her strength, but as the chains were secured in a way that she would be held up without marks to her wrists or ankles, there was no worry of bruising or worse to her extremities.

He slapped her arse again, simply because he loved watching it jiggle.

"Ready for more?"

Pansy snorted. "Give it your best. I assure you, I've had worse."

_You have, haven't you, my darling pet._

This time, he bent her at the waist. She threatened to bite his dick off if it came within reach.

"I'm not interested in your mouth," he reassured her.

Behind her was a cart laid out with a selection of sex toys he'd...

Actually, he couldn't remember how these things had come to be there, or how he'd managed to procure this small cottage out in the middle of nowhere for tonight's playtime. He must have rented the place, or else come across it abandoned, and he must have purchased the sex toys from some adult shop in advance of this weekend, he supposed.

_Not important right now. Focus._

With a shake of his head, he considered which toy he wanted to use, and when he'd made his decision, he picked it up. The string of anal beads would stretch her open, and as he fucked her cunt, he'd feel them rubbing against him through the thin membrane of skin. He covered them in lube, and then began inserting them into her.

Pansy's breath sawed in and out, and she moaned a few times, squirming as he slowly pushed the beads on through one at a time, until all of them disappeared up inside her. "You took them all. Good," he praised. "That means you've been fucked here before."

"I've had lots of perverted things done to me by despicable men," she assured him.

He ignored her barb.

Positioning his cock at her pussy, he thrust once again into her... and groaned with intense pleasure. His eyes rolled back into his head as he pulled out and slammed back in. Merlin, that felt amazing! He could feel the beads rubbing against the top of his sensitive prick.

_You enjoy being used like this. You always did._

He fucked her hard, pulling her hips back with every forward surge. Her wet channel clenched around him, milking him as he went.

"You like this," he teased and smacked her arse as he rode her hard. "I knew you would."

"Fuck you," she snarled, but her indignation was ruined by the moan of pleasure she let out a moment later.

"I'm going to come in you," Ron stated. "Come so hard I'm going to see stars."

He could have sworn he heard Pansy alternately whisper both 'no' and 'yes', as if she were of two minds about what he was doing to her, but he was too far gone to care by then. He took her as he'd wanted to do for years, re-staking his claim upon her pussy. He'd been the first in here...

Wait, no he hadn't been her first. She'd already been with someone else before him...

He lost his rhythm suddenly, struggling to remember something important.

_It doesn't matter! Finish it!_

Yes, he would finish – had to. Inside her.

"Come," he growled, regaining his lost momentum, working them both back up into a state of lustful need. He pulled her hair with enough force to cause her back to arch. He then used the dark, long strands like a pair of horse reins, keeping up his punishing pace. "Come, you slutty wench."

Pansy shook her head against his hold, wailed as her body tightened around him, pulling him in deeper. Her muscles rippled around him as she orgasmed, and a wash of warmth covered him from tip to base.

Ron let go, releasing his seed in an explosion and with a roar of satisfaction, ignoring the niggling alarms in the back of his head as they went off at the same moment.

In the aftermath, Pansy began to cry.

Shaking from head to toe, Ron pulled out of her, his cock drained for the moment.

He left the beads inside her as he returned to the bathroom to clean up, and to shut out the sounds of her tears.

* * *

 

This time, his delay was only half an hour.

When he returned to the main room, Pansy had quieted. She was hanging limply again, this time in defeat, and she was trembling at the knowledge of it. The chains rattled as her body spasmed.

_Surrender tastes so sweet._

Lifting his wand from a nearby table, Ron cast a Lust Spell upon them both, deciding he wanted to have another go.

Running his hands all over her once more, he placed kisses and nipping bites all along her sensitive parts – the hollow of her shoulder, her arms, down her spine, her hips, on the insides of her thighs. She reacted as he'd predicted: first, by flinching, then with uncontrollable desire. The spell prevented her any real resistance, the need to sate its hunger a driving force that compelled her towards a positive response to his seduction.

He began to slowly remove the anal beads, pulling them out one at a time. By the time the last one popped free, she was leaking the juice of her arousal from between her legs. Her back hole gaped open, ready to be filled.

_I love breaking you over and over again._

Lubing up his cock, Ron guided himself to her arse and pushed on through. He was substantially wider than the anal beads had been, so he felt her body shudder as he fully opened her up. When he was seated to the hilt in her lovely arse, he paused, caressing over her bum again. "You love being defiled, don't you, Parkinson?"

"Only by you," she sobbed, clearly conflicted by that fact.

They both moaned as he circled his hips, adjusting to the tight feel of her ringed muscles gripping him.

"You feel good," he complimented, as he pulled out and slowly glided back in. "I've missed this."

Wait, he hadn't done this to her before. He'd never had a woman like this.

"I've... I've missed you, too," she confessed with a laugh that seemed incongruent to her tears. "My Lord, I've missed you!"

Setting a slow, thorough pace, he enjoyed every moment of owning her arse, and it didn't take long before they were both moaning and straining.

Thrusting hard one final time, he filled her with his come just as she orgasmed from the attention he paid to her clit. As he pulled out of her body, his come dripped out of her. He rubbed it into her skin, refusing to let any of it go to waste.

It  _needed_  to be inside of her.

"I'm gonna fill you with this," he whispered. "Fill your belly up with me."

* * *

 

For hours, Ron fucked Pansy. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, and the feeling of releasing inside her was so good, it was impossible to stop.

Parkinson seemed on the brink of madness, too. She alternated between laughing and sobbing, shrieking with pleasure and crying out in terror each time he came deep in her womb. She yelled, "fuck me," over and over again, only to beg minutes later to "make it stop, please."

By the time the Lust Spell wore off hours later, she was sweaty, her pussy was swollen and hot, overflowing with his seed, and every muscle in her body quaked, almost like she was undergoing small seizures.

As he released one last time inside her, something inside of Ron shifted. Like a candle whose flame had been snuffed, suddenly the need to continue hurting Parkinson abruptly went away. The whispers in his head were suddenly and unexpectedly gone, like a ghostly wind that rushed through him, and the space where they'd always resided in his head felt... vacant. Confused, he quickly pulled his clothing back on, shaking as much as Pansy.

When his shoes were on and his wand was back in his hand, he headed for the door, feeling the need to run as far and as fast from the scene of this crime as possible.

At the door, he stopped though. Something of Ron's old self turned back, the throbbing pulse of guilt already beginning to gnaw away at his insides like some sort of savage animal tearing at his still-warm carcass. He couldn't leave her like this. She deserved a fighting chance, at least.

With a wave of his wand, he released Parkinson from her shackles and she collapsed to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Your... your clothes are on the b-b-bed behind you," he said in a voice as shaky as the rest of him.

Parkinson barked an exhausted, weak laugh. "Good-bye, Weasley. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again." A black smile of triumph hovered on her lips and insanity glimmered in her dark brown eyes as she stared up at him.

Ron's heart raced with fear. He chased it out the door, Apparating away as soon as he was outside the cottage.

* * *

God, had he really done such evil things to Pansy Parkinson?

Shit. Fuck. Bloody,  _bloody_  hell! He had, hadn't he? He was ruined. His life was over once the woman reported it to the Hit Wizards. They were probably on their way to arrest him right now, in fact.

Why? WHY had he done it?

He couldn't answer, because he didn't honestly know. What had possessed him enough to-?

The voices.

God,  _had_  he been possessed? Or were those voices merely his own inner demons, the darker part of him that had lain hidden deep inside and been unlocked the time he'd first slipped Voldemort's horcrux locket around his neck?

A psychotic break. That must have been it. He'd suffered a break of some sort because the wedding was only a week away and he was still having doubts... He'd targeted Parkinson, because she'd been the only other woman he'd been with, and there was unresolved guilt there - and anger. Parkinson had seduced him back then, and then when he tried to break things off with her, she'd begged him to stay with her. She'd even claimed to have loved him. When it had become clear that she wouldn't change his mind, she'd resorted to threats. The bitch had nearly destroyed his life. He'd used his power as an Auror to threaten to have her locked up in Azkaban if she continued on harassing him. Eventually, she'd gone away, and he'd stayed with Hermione.

Hermione...

She would be devastated once the news broke of what he'd done last night and this morning. She'd never forgive him. No one would. He'd kidnapped a woman, dragged her out into the middle of nowhere with apparent forethought to the act, and sexually tortured and raped her. He suspected he'd even driven her partially mad as a result, if the look in her eye there at the end had been anything to trust.

Everything was lost. He'd be arrested, fired, found guilty. He knew the penalty would be life in Azkaban, without parole or chance of early release for good behaviour. His family would turn their backs on him. He'd lose Harry's friendship. Hermione would never speak to him again.

He couldn't face that. He wasn't  _that_  much a Gryffindor.

There was only one thing to do, then.

Ron sat at the kitchen table where he'd shared more than a hundred breakfasts and dinners with Hermione, and he wrote her a note explaining what had happened and why he thought he'd done such despicable things.

When he was done explaining, he turned his wand on himself.

* * *

 

**NINE MONTHS LATER...** _  
_

"It's a shame his mum died in the birthing, and the rest o' the girl's family is locked down in Azkaban fer war crimes. Poor fellow's an orphan now," Veronica stated, reaching out and bundling the small boy up in his hospital-gifted blanket. The Medi-Witch was unfortunate enough to be on duty tonight in the Nursery at St. Mungo's.

"Oh, I don't think that will be Tom's fate this time around. I'll make sure of it," Hermione stated, turning her wand on Veronica and dispensing of the witch with an easily cast  _'Avada Kedavra'_.

She stepped over the woman's body as she reached to pick up the baby boy from his bassinet. Cuddling him close, she headed for the fire escape outside the window.

"Not this time, my Lord," she reassured the baby. "This time, you'll have a mother to properly prepare you."

_You truly are a clever witch, Miss Granger._

"It was your plan, my Lord," she humbly stated. "I merely assisted."

_What is it you Muggles say? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

"Yes, well, Parkinson deserved it," Hermione stated, frowning. "She betrayed you after the Battle of Hogwarts, renouncing you during her trial. I was there in the audience. I even heard her claim the Mark had been forced upon her, when everyone knew she'd given her virginity to you of her own free will when she was seventeen as proof of her loyalty and willingness to serve. Then she went and slept with Ron later, thinking I wouldn't know. Traitorous slag."

She juggled the baby in her arms and fingered over the repaired horcrux locket around her neck. The piece of soul that had resided inside it at one time had scattered. Not destroyed, as everyone mistakenly believed, but split upon its housing's destruction – divided into three smaller pieces. One for her, one for Ron (now inside little Tom), and one for...

"Harry can't wait to meet you," she told the precious bundle in her arms, giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek. "He thinks our first stop should be the Malfoys before we leave for the continent. He thinks we shouldn't let their pure-blood go to waste, as I'm of the proper breeding age for children and we're going to need for you to have a General you'll trust."

_You're seeking a bit of revenge of your own? Surely not that weakling Lucius. Young Draco, then?_

Hermione snickered. "The rotten ferret owes me for years of bullying, and for doing nothing to stop Bellatrix from torturing me. I think it's only fair. Ron had at Pansy, after all, and it'll be for a good cause."

_As you wish, my ruthless pet._

Pleased with her Lord's response, Hermione climbed out onto the fire escape, effectively stepping outside of St. Mungo's Anti-Apparition wards. "Now, hold on, my Lord. I have to jump us a long distance. It's going to take serious concentration."

The baby cooed, and shut his pretty blue eyes – eyes that looked like Ron's. His mop of dark sienna hair, though, was all Pansy's.

Hermione concentrated on Apparating to Wiltshire, to the tall, black gates where she knew Harry –and others who'd remained loyal to Voldemort's cause– waited for them. With a whisper, she cast and released the spell, stepping back and turning on the spot.

In a swirl of light and a crash of thunder, they were gone to begin their new lives.

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
